that smell in the wind
by princessnoodles
Summary: This is a story of the struggles of vampires vs vampires and vampires vs slayers. leaders of each group must face many hardships and death is no exception. neither one will show fear to the other. Relationships will be subtle, but the matter at hand is staying alive. This is more like sonic Boom type of personalities, so that why Amy is more serous while sonic is a bit more cocky.
1. Chapter 0

Oay so this is my first EVER fanfiction. i know i made many errors and what not, bit i hope you can still enjoy it!

Disclaimer: though no names are used, i do not own any of them and that they all belong to sega!

The smell in the wind

Chapter 0: prologue

No…This never happened before! This never happened in the past, what 270 so years! I never got carried away before, so why did it happen now?! Why…why is this happening?! He felt the girl underneath him shuffle and she quietly moaned so very weakly, full of pure agony, it was painful to hear her. The edges of her eyes were damp and moist due to the collection of liquid streaming down them, very, very slowly, one at a time. He was still holding her, one leg up, and the other kneeled down so she could be supported in an awkward sitting position. She began to choke on the air that was entering her lungs.

"y-you…" she let out in a raspy whisper. Her eyes on his face, that was looking at the entrance of the alley way they were in, hoping no one else would be coming any time soon. He forced himself to look at her, in the face. This face that was going to die soon, all because of his carelessness! It was his entire fault she was dying in his arms!

He cringed, not out of disgust, but out of anguish and misery at what he had done.

She finally spat out when they made eye contact. "I know… I Know that they WILL find you…" she paused, she must have been thinking of what to say next. She breathed in deep, but it was too deep that she choked on to much air. She was able to relaxed herself back and continued, "Before they kill you, tell them… tell them they meant the world to me." This caught me off guard for so many reasons. What? Was that why she was dressed like some old bum? She was a slayer! She dressed up to look like bait, so she could lure a vampire? It could have worked if I wasn't so fast. And then it hit me. And I felt eyes sag and my heart drop. She had friends, people that would miss her. And from what I hear, they would miss her dearly. I preyed on homeless people, so if by chance if they did expire… no one would really care too much. It made me think again, oh god, what have I done? But wait if she was a slayer…I was the only vampire in this small city, was she- my thought had been interrupted.

"Tell them I was blessed…to work with them...have had them as…friends." The sides of her lips slowly rose to what I think was a smile. She didn't seem like the smiling type. I looked away; this was getting to be too painful. "I was so blessed…" her eyes fluttered some; you could see that the life was just leaking out of her. I turned back to face her and looked right in her eyes. I really shouldn't have. What I saw, was for lack of words, unexpected. I saw agony, fury,… and happiness. She must have been thinking of these people she called "friends". Suddenly, everything that reminded me that she was a slayer was gone.

More tears cascaded smoothly down her furry cheeks to the tip of her chin, her mouth slowly curved to a great smile. "I-if I could only…tell them that myself…" her words slurred a little and dragged as she struggled to stay conscious, I could tell it was getting hard her for to speek. I barely had a chance to break my eyes from her gaze, when I saw her tilt her gun up to my chin. I wasn't scared, for it was going to do much to me. Her hand quivered too much that once it touched my chin, her hand slipped out of the gun and it fell to the floor with a loud "clang!" I watched it fall flat on its side; it was if it fell in slow motion. This gave me a few mila-seconds, just enough that I could tear my gaze from her dyeing form on me.

Her sobs had turn into full wales of agony. Oh gosh this startled me; I really didn't want her to attract any attention, even if it was the dead of night and no one as out and about, it was just uncomfortable. I looked around to see if could see any movement around but saw none. I'm glad that we were in a closed off alley, but if someone were to come by, then I would be in some trouble. Before it was bearable crying, but now, she was so loud, crying, whaling, and angry at this point. I bit the bottom of my lip, hard. This is why I don't kill them in the first place! I mentally scolded myself, and swallowed hard. I started to think, think very hard on what I was about to say. Wondering if it was the right thing to say, "…if I give you the chance to see them again… will you accept my offer? No questions asked?" She quite downed her sobbing a little to register what I was saying. I'm sure any regular person knew what I was implying, very much so I slayer at most. She was either two steps from deaths door, or she must have been stupid. She brought her head up to stare at my eyes. I looked down at her and saw her lips move, "I…want to see them…just once more… so that…can tell them. Even if it kil-"Her words were cut off. Her body became heavy and limp as her eyes slowly closed on her final partial word.

Quickly, now was the time. I dug my fangs into her wrist and then into mine. My blood fell like a waterfall, leaking out of my veins inside of me, while hers was disgustingly dry, and what little she had, bubbled out. Quickly I allowed my blood to flow on to the open gash on her wrist. Drip by drip, the blood flowed, looking of her wound entrance and made its way in her veins, it should be circulating in her. I let more plop in, having to open my wrist again while doing so. Though I might say that it was quiet a painful process needless to say. To be honest, not as much as I would have wanted actually made it in her, but this amount would have to do. I think we had spent enough time here as it is. I would have to continue this elsewhere, the century was almost up, and those western bastards would probably start showing up anytime now. It would be best to get her out of here, and in my weaken state I wouldn't be able to put a full fight. I licked my wrist and licked my thumb, adding a thick layer of saliva on it as I applied it on her wrist so it would close up. I picked her up in my arms she wasn't moving, but what did you exspect? She did die I mean. But…she was not cold; I could feel some warmth from her. I smiled. Good. She could make it for the trip. I stood up, while she was still in my arms. And I sped off out of the alley way and on t the corners of streets. This was a small town surrounded by much dense forest, and guess where I went off to.

That's when I finally felt it, the very, very sudden movement of her chest rising and falling, and I could hear the thumps of her heart, it was extremely quite, but it was louder then the dead night. I looked down at her, she was sleeping of course, well more like passed out, or something, I wouldn't know what to call it. I couldn't help but smile a little; she was going to be ay-okay, and I don't have to worry about an ugly face. She was pretty. He moved his arms to get a better grip, when he felt it, a stake. His whole mood changed. Did she REALLY want this to have happened? Was this the right thing to have done? I shook this trail of thought out of my mind. No time for this right now, my first priority was to get us out of here and fully complete this. She made it this far, I would be forsaking my honor if I didn't complete it. But boy, is she going to get real upset when she wakes up. The night carried on as I traversed it. But today seems a little brighter; I looked up at the sky, full of stars. I looked down at her once more, maybe today wasn't so bad. "I mean, when this is all over, you can see your friends again!" I gave her a wink, even though she would not see it. "With me here, I'll make sure your new life won't be so hard on you!" I chuckled a little; I looked sky words and spotted the moon up ahead it was beautiful, though nothing special, it was just a quarter moon, not a full or new moon, not even a crescent. But this somehow gave me hope, hope that his will turn out okay for me. I looked down, and for my soon to be friend.


	2. Chapter 1

-The smell in the wind

Chapter 1: New face

It's funny how your mind works isn't it? You think you're over something, but seemingly out of nowhere you feel this sharp pang of guilt, and pain. You know why you feel this, but not why it came out of nowhere. I looked up at the sky above me, the sun was setting, night was coming. I got lost on the way here many times, you try looking for a small city surrounded by more small cities, it was hard! But maybe that's why, for many nights I only blamed myself for her disappearance and/or death. I closed my eye shut. No, no tears. I'm doing my job right now. I can't have any signs of weakness.

xXx

The pink hedgehog made her way to the small city by motor bike. The night had just consumed the sky and the only thing that lite up her way was the moons soft glow and her bike front light. She traveled all day and luckily she was going to be able to make it at night. About four years ago, her comrade had disappeared at this same location, trying to find and slay a certain vampire.

His profile read as follow: Hedgehog; Emerald Green eyes; Blue fur; peach skin and muzzle; taunts and sucked the blood from the people in this town; no know deaths; caused the disappearance of former member Blaze the cat.

Amy hated this guy, more vampires where in this area as he had moved on after this incident. She looked down at the name, the friend she had lost those years ago. Because of him she was gone. Amy had to step it up; Blaze was no longer there to protect her like she did in the past. Over the years she trained harder, and accompanied silver on some of his jobs to see how a professional handled it, and many times her own life was at risk by doing so. But after much pain and a few battle scars, she became the second best in her team. And one day she promised that they would be able to take down this infamous blue hedgehog, for her sake and for Blaze's.

But that day was not going to be today. Her job was to slay someone else, someone less…devious purr-say. It was a bee, haa. Who knew vampires could be bees? This made the pink hedgehog giggle. This will be too easy. He was known for preying on small children or elderly, sometimes killing them. He must have not been very good, these are weak targets.

xXx

Well, hopefully he's not very skilled, I spent too much time GETTING here, and I rather not spend any extra time here. I was already inside the city, I had to turn off my lights and head by foot, I wouldn't want to wake the people here and get them in a frenzy. I folded my arm inside of my jacket, and stepped as quietly as I could. The night was barren of people, the people out her new there were vampires here, and would rather say inside where it was safer, smart people. I rounded a couple of blocks, leaning on walls slightly and avoiding the few street lights there where. That's when I spotted it. He was by an open window on the second floor at the corner of the street I was it. Ha this going to be too easy! - when I car's headlight ran past me, illuminating the street and casting a shadow in front of me, revealing my location. DARN IT, I yelled in my head as I saw him turn away from my direction and flying the corner. Well looks like it's going to be a chase then! I sprinted on my heels to follow after him. When I looked ahead to where he was going, it was straight to the forest! I sped up my pace, and pulled out my gun. It won't kill him, but I'm sure it would slow him down, and cause some noise, but it was a tradeoff I was willing to do. I shot multiple rounds at him, reloading twice; he was hit multiple times, until he finally fell down at the beginning of the forest. "Excellent!" I shouted, as I smiled. "Prey on the weak I see? Not while I'm here!" I manifested my hammer and used it to hit the floor in front of me and flipped, so I can gain some speed in the air. I nearly landed on him when he rolled over and started to run he was about to fly when I started to shoot his wings. "Not-aw!" I taunted as I pulled out a sharp wooden stake. I came up at him and hit him with my hammer so he would fall on the floor. He gasped and I was able to jump on top of him, causing him to lose the air right out of him.

"You poor thing, not much of a fight are you?" I looked down at him, pinning his arms with my hand, and sitting on his legs. He squirmed some but it was no use, I was bigger than him and he seemed too weak from all that I have done to him.

He began to sob and then stop moving. "Just do it already!" he yelled out "you monsters are always killing us, so just finish me already!" he spat out at me.

"What?" I whispered out. What was he- WHAT?

"No you're wrong! If anything you guys are the monsters! Killing people just to satisfy yourselves?! What is that?" I readied my stake in my hand with a firm grip on it. But I wanted to hear what this stupid thing had to say.

"We need blood to survive! And what difference is it then you guys killing animals? If anything it worse! We don't grow them up just to slaughter them! Then you slayers come in, what have we done to you to hunt and kill us?!"

Oh no, now you did it. "Because of one you creatures, one of your little buddies KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, SHE'S DEAD! WE COULDN'T EVEN FIND HER BODY SO WE COULD BURRY IT!" tears welled up in my eyes, and in blind rage, I staked him, right on the spot that would have held the boys heart. With a slight gush, it made its way inside of him, blood jolted out of his stab and oozed on chest and stained my gloves. His eyes rolled back and his body stopped moving all together. I stood there, staring at him. I decide to close his eyes, in an act of kindness on my behalf.

I slowly rose up from his lifeless body. I didn't even know his name. Ah I hated it when I let my emotions out of hand like that, but in the end he's gone, and hopefully this town may sleep a little more at ease. I smiled and removed the stake from his non-moving chest and stood up putting it away in my jacket along with my gun that I just reloaded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the night chilled air in, and then breathed out. All in a day's work. I said to myself. I brushed off some of the dirt and grass off of my clothing. It was time to leave, the cleaning crew will be here after I send in my report, but that could wait. I headed back in the city in the direction of where my bike was. It took a few minutes but I made it. This was a ticket out of this place. I pulled out the keys from my pocket when I felt this brush of wind seemingly out of nowhere. It was strong enough that I closed my eyes for a second, and the next thing I knew was that my keys where gone!

"What?!" I yelled out in confusion and looked around to see if I had dropped them when I felt that wind. "But I just-!" I was cut off by someone scoffing. I stood absolutely still. Guess the little guy had some friends. This could get real ugly real soon.

"I would assume you would need these, right?" I heard a male voice from my right flank, but it was distant. I closed my eyes and sighed out load. "Aww don't act like that, I'll give them back... Soon!" this person mocked me by sighing as well then chuckling as well.

"You know it is very rude to make fun of someone you never met before." I still faced away, not quite yet ready to see for myself if this guy was a vampire, or just some creep.

"Aww, sorry, where are my manors?" it sounded like he hit the floor, was he on a tree then? "I'm Sonic the hedgehog …"But I had my keys…I was on the ground, how as he so fast? What's going on? My thoughts where interrupted when I could hear the grass beneath him crunch as he approached. Oh god he's coming closer. He came closer, and closer, AND CLOSER! I folded my arms, slowly wiggling my fingers inside my jacket. "…diplomatic leader of the Easter vampires…" he spoke with a sweet smile. Ooh crap, I'm in for it now! "…what would your name be then?" he put a hand on my shoulder, and all hell broke loose.

I swung my hammer right on his furry blue face and sent him flinging back in the forest. Wait…blue? I squinted my eyes, oh my gosh, his fur was- HE WAS A HEDGEHOG?! Oh no! This can't be happening! No wait, this was my chance! I ran up to him and stake in hand. Today is the day that I avenge Blaze! Though I knew Alice and silver would have done anything to see it, sorry guys. I flung up my stake over him and slammed it down; I don't for care any small talk this monster could offer me! My hand as stopped right before it crashed into his chest. He caught it? He looked up at me with those emerald eyes of his. My face contorted to one of pure anger. "That's not a cute face you know." He said with a sly smile and wink.

"Tsk" I let out and ripped the stake from his hand and reached for my hammer and swung it at him. He caught it, as I planned he would.

"Woo now, who's being rude now?" he said with a chuckle. I went down and slid my leg down, causing him to losing his footing. He tripped and I hit him with my hammer and there he went again, soaring in the air. I couldn't help it I ran up and hit him again downward to the floor. He coughed some but then smiled. "Hoo, looks like you got some moves I see?" he chuckled softly." But seriously, play time is over" he swiftly pulled the hammer out of her hands and tossed it. He kicked the floor and made him slide away from her and he sprang up to his feet. He titled his head towards her and smiled "what's your name then?" you don't understand how fast he did this in; I barely had time to react when he pulled my hammer away.

I had enough of this! "Stop messing around" I growled at him this time, I pulled out both my guns and fired at him having to reload many times. He kept dodging them, he was to fast! I cringed and put them away; shooting at him while he was not close was absolutely pointless if he kept running like that. I never moved my gaze away from him.

When I lowered and put my guns away he stopped and looked back at me. "Oi! You done yet?" he yelled out, hands on the sides of his mouth for that 'extra emphasis'. I hunched over and glared at him. He was really getting under my skin. He then started to walk toward me, I flinched some. He threw his arms up in surrender. "Hey now, no need for that look, all I want to do is talk." He spoke with a smile and pointed to what I assumed was my face. Now was my chance, and I just put them away. I pulled out my guns and started to fire at him while he approached me. I can't believe it, he used the golden rings around his wrists to deflect ALL my bullets, just flipping his arms around, making the bullets fall to the floor with a ping! If I said I wasn't a bit scare even a little bit, that would have been a lie. I reloaded but right when I was replacing the mag, he flicked the gun from my hand and smashed it and held my hand where my other one was in "Will you relax already? Gosh you're kind of getting annoying now"

I slammed my fist in his face; he must have not seen this coming because he didn't even move. "How in the world do you expect me to RELAX?! Do you know what you are? You're a freaking vampire who can suck me dry at any moment. And you want me to RELAX?" I tore my arm away and pulled out my stake again and swung at him. Ahh and again he caught my arm and pulled, turning me around and restrained my other arm. I thrashed about, commanding him to let me go, I even tried to stomp on his feet, but he moved them away. And then I realized, this was a great position to-

I screamed and jerked my leg back to hit him on his man parts. He let go of me and dropped down with a loud groan. At this point, I was getting really tired of this. I lifted the stake up above him, and yelled out, "FOR BLAZE!" his eyes widen as he heard the name. He rolled back and caught himself with his hand on the floor. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

xXx

What? So this girl was one of them? Blaze did like to talk about her friends, ha! This one must be Amy! When she said pink she meant pink! She forgot to mention feisty, but she told me she was super nice, I don't think so If I do say so myself. She won't even give me a chance to talk to her. "You must be Amy rose right?" I said, it felt like we were already friends. She jerked her head, she must have been surprised I knew her name, oh lord I must seem like a creep to her. Well it's not like I can tell her I know Blaze, she specifically asked me not to tell them. She quivered a little, but then stiffened up, but I already saw it.

"How did you know that?" she asked in a weary voice, obviously not intended, getting in a ready striking position. Hmm I might have some fun with this after all.

xXx

He made such a mischievous smile; I wanted to shiver but held it in, but boy was it hard. I grunted to hold it in and barked "How did you know?!" he then started to laugh like a little school girl, what a monster. "Wh-what did you do to Blaze?!" I stuttered, I was truly afraid now, was he having fun thinking how he killed her. Will I die like her, or even worse? He came closer to me each was painfully slow. I had 7 bullets left, 3 in one, and 4 in the other, but I know they won't do any good. My hammer was gone and he had my keys, I'm cornered.

Is this the end of me? I'm sorry Alice, I won't be able to teach you how to properly stake, sorry Silver I guess I did always get in the way, and most off all, I'm so, so sorry Blaze, I guess I won't be able to avenge you. I almost felt tears wail up, but I felt my hands rise up, the sharp piece of wood still in them, subconsciously, I was still fighting! No it's not over!

His face held a sideways smile and his head was tilted some. "What do you think I did to her?" he asked. I didn't care what he had to say anymore. I charged at him and he moved away I slid down beside him and I pulled his leg. He turned to look at what I was doing, but by then he was already on the floor. I flipped my leg over him and planted my stake in him.

"For you blaze…" I whispered and closed my eyes; I let out a deep sigh. I open my eyes again and to my horror, the stake only went through his hands…he blocked it with his hands over his heart.

"Close but no cigar." he smirked at me. I turned pale. He pulled the stake out of my fingers, I heard him pull it out of his hand, every gruesome bubble of blood and every gush that spat out of this wound. "Do you want to talk now or do you want to keep playing this game?" he said while raising his hand to his face and licking it. I saw it suddenly stopped bleeding and looked in horror. What did he do, can they all do that? I put my head down, it was over, he won. I heard a snap and looked up again, to see my stake was in half now I saw it fall to the floor next to me; my mouth dropped and then looked back at him. Was he enjoying this?

""Well I hope you're comfy" he said with a smirk and he folded his legs. I felt him fold his legs, and then looked down; I had forgotten that I was on top of him. "No, no stay where you're at I don't mind at all~" he said with a snicker. I suddenly ACTUALLY realized this and quickly scurried off of him. I felt my cheeks get a little hot. "Aww see now you look cute!" he pointed and chuckled. I simply grinned at him.

"Please, just kill me already, stop taunting me." I said, my gaze was on the floor between my legs. I looked up to the moon, it was a quarter moon, but it was a sigh to see, after all that happened. "Please…reunite me with blaze already…" I closed my eyes, and felt one tear slowly trickle down my cheek. I smiled and tilted my head up toward the night sky. "Silver will find you, he will show no mercy, before you die, ill him that he was a great friend, him and Alice, and Blaze while she was here…" I felt more tears fall from my face. I don't care anymore. I lived a good life, met great people, and did my very best of riding this world of vampires as much as I could

xXx

I sighed out loud. Well damn. Their goes all my fun. I looked at her and heard what she had to say. I smiled; she sounded the same way Blaze did when… I closed my eyes, no wonder they were friends. Her words sounded so pitiful I almost giggled out loud. I wish I could tell her everything, but I couldn't. But I could say "She's not dead you know…" her eyes shot open, back to life, she turned to look at me, her eyes where pink and tears still present on her face. "Wha-"she began, but I cut her off with my hand raised. "You may be a vampire hunter, but you know nothing about me, or my kind. I specifically don't kill people. I don't like doing it. Your friend was no exception." I didn't even get much time to continue when she interrupted.

"Then where is she?! What happened to her?" she asked wiping the tears from her face.

I smiled softly at her and lowered my eyes. "I don't know, but I'm sure you and your friends will see her again. You guys meant a lot to her." I got up, my hands were fully healed up, I proceeded to stretch my fingers and watched them move, I sighed and picked up her hand to help her up, even without her permission. "We should do this more often" I let go of her arm and winked. She looked puzzled. "Talk to you latter Ms. Rose. " I said as I did a two finger salute before I sped of toward the forest, throwing something behind me before I left.

xXx

I watched him leave, speeding off in to the distance, when I felt something hit my head, it was my keys. I shook my head to get out of my trance. Who was this sonic guy? I couldn't believe what just happened. I walked over to my hammer. I didn't even bother with my broken stake. I rubbed my head. Wow I don't know what to do, this was just so strange. Why did he just want to talk? And why does he still want too? Does he know Blaze, or where she is? I sighed. Today was a long day, and what I needed was a shower. I walked over to my bike and mounted it. Time to get out of here at last

If this taught me anything, is that I have to keep training. I wasn't strong enough to kill him, I have to do better. I started to drive off. Then I remember that I needed to send in my report, I'll do it while I drive I guess, two birds with one stone right? I pulled out my phone and placed it on the holder on my bike and started both the bike and phone. I dialed Dr. Egg man, and in a few seconds cosmos picked up. "Hello Ms. Rose! How did your mission go? Would you like to give your report?" Hehe, he called me that. I blinked and looked down to my phone and nodded. "Suspect 421 was indeed a vampire. Rank 1. Difficulty 1. About 2' 2", maybe 20 lb? Honey bee. And very talkative." I laughed at the last part. She smiled at me. "Alright then, is that all? You seem a little on edge; you're usually perky after a taking down a rank 1. Something wrong?" She looked at me with concern. I smiled and laughed awkwardly "Haha nothing's wrong, I'll see you in a few hours, alright?" she smiled and nodded as I ended the call.

I took a deep breath, and out. Now that that's done, I can go home. My home was closer than the office, I might was well go their first if I figure out how to get there. I forced myself to think of these mediocre thoughts rather than who was that hedgehog, with the beautiful emerald green eyes.

**Yes eggman is Amy's and Cosmos's boss, he's not a bad guy. Hope you guys like this new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys glad you made it this far! Hope you like it this far and I wouldn't mind some reviews! It would help a lot and I would like to know what you guys think so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, any, silver and blaze. I only own alice. Everyone else belongs to sega!**

The smell in the wind

Chapter 2: Calibration

The moon was still up and the night was still dark, she turned on her phone to see what time it was, it was 4 in the morning, the sun would come up very shortly. Amy stopped her motor bike at the entrance of an apartment building. Her job was a government paid job, but to be honest, did not pay an extravagant amount. She dismounted her bike and parked it to the side of the lot and walked toward the stairs to head toward her room on the top right. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. She tossed her keys on the small table near her door and closed the door behind her and locked it. Her neighborhood was very friendly and well-kept, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. She needed a shower, after her long night that she had. She walked into her room and to the closet to pull out some clean clothing. She then proceeded to the bathroom to take her shower. The warm water felt great on her tense mussels. She took her time letting herself relax under the warm water. She finished her shower and stepped out; stretching her arms out and changed into her clean clothing. She threw her used clothing into her hamper and opened her bathroom door open, steam blowing out the door.

She would have to go back to the office, one: to give her full report, and two: to get a new stake since her last one broke. But she believed she deserves a little break. She walked to her kitchen and poured herself a tall glass of ice tea and poked a straw in it then walked toward her room. She sipped some of her beverage, could have had some sugar she thought. She went to flip the switch to turn on her lights; she wanted to start reading that book she bought a few days ago. She looked into her room after it was lit up and lost her grip on her ice tea as it fell to the floor, spilling itself on to her floor.

xXx

"Hi!" he said, eyes closed and smile plastered on that face of his.

"HOW ON- HOW DID- WHERE DID- HOW DID YOU GET IN?! MY DOOR WAS LOCKED, I MEAN-!" I could feel all the blood leaving my face, I must have gone pale. What was sitting on my window seal was THAT blue hedgehog, sitting on it all smug and proud.

"Well, you see, not all your windows were." He said with a light chuckle, behind him was an open window with a light breeze that brush back and forth my curtains "looks like you dropped something" he spoke kindly as he pointed to the cup and condiment on the floor. My lips began to quiver and I began to shake. He was in my home. How did he get here? I was on the third floor. Did he follow me? But it was a three hour drive! No one was following me! "I don't understand", I thought out loud, oh darn I didn't mean to, I sounded so pathetic now that I heard myself. I scolded myself, and said if I survived I would learn to keep my baring MUCH better.

"I came to see you, isn't that nice of me?" he smiled a cheesy smile, showing his white teeth.

I shook my head slowly and moved to my dresser backwards. "But why?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, more to distract him, even for just a moment.

"You seem to be such a weak slayer, I know you wouldn't be able to kill me" he cocked his head to the side, eyes closed and smiled.

Well, he sure knows how to make a lady angry. I squinted my eyes at him; fear gave away to a bit of anger. "The sun is coming up, shouldn't you be hiding?" I asked a little forceful.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me, a smirk on his lips. "Like I said before, you know nothing about me and our kind." He said as he jumped off the window and onto my floor. I took no time in hesitation and started to throw whatever I could at him; books, bags, clothing, anything lying around my dresser, after about the 10th object I slammed open my door and made my way out of it nearly slipping on my ice tea. I ran out of my room and reached for my keys and headed for my door. I didn't even care that I didn't have my shoes on at this point. I was so close to my door, almost scoot free-! Until I reached to the handle and forgot I locked it and slammed right into it. I gently rubbed my face and felt a twinge of pain; ah man I scraped some skin off from the peep hole. I quickly went down to unlock my door and opened it, I'm free I thought-! When the door closed again, nothing is going my way at all today! I forced myself to look down, I saw a red sneaker and a blue leg, oh god please help me.

xXx

"Hey now that's kind of rude, throwing stuff onto your guest then leaving for them to clean it up." He spoke beside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. she reached for the door handle, when his hand grasped around her arm. "Hey I just came, the party has only begun!" she swallowed hard and let out her air from her lungs.

"I really have to go, so please…" she began. Her words came out very quiet, he probably wouldn't have heard if he wasn't next to her. That's when he smelled it. He flinched a little, not at the ways she was acting, but at the smell, metallic. "Hey turn around will you?" he asked her. She was puzzled by his request.

xXx

""What? Why?" I asked, did he want to see my face before he sucked me dry? What a sick-o.

"Do it and I'll leave sooner, and you will be unskaved." He cocked his head down. Did he mean it? Well, it was worth a shot, I was dead either way; he was too fast for her. She swallowed one more time, and slowly turned to face him. I straighten my back and tried to look up without fear. I met his emerald eyes and stood very still. He came closer to me and searched my face.

"Ahh! There it is!" he spoke out. I flinched and looked at him confused. I wanted to ask and opened my mouth when he interrupted. "I knew I smelled it!" he licked his index finger and pressed it on my head causing my head to jerk back. I didn't even have time to react to what was happening. I looked at him, and then it hit me, ew he put his saliva on me!

"Ewe get your hand off me!" I yelled in protest while pushing his arm away. He simply giggled at my reaction as he retracted his arm back.

xXx

She pushed my arm away, and I couldn't help but feel some déjà vu going on. Oh Blaze you would have had a good kick at this wouldn't you? I smiled up at her. "Why don't you feel where you were cut?" I asked. She glared at me, and raised her hand to her forehead, her face went pale and her mouth dropped, she searched her forehead with both her hands and I could see the confusion written on her face. I wanted to laugh really, really hard, oh this NEVER gets old.

I simply leaned on her wall with a smug grin. I raised a finger at her and moved it from side to side. Don't get ahead of yourself now. Learn some respect before you demand answers" I said. "Rudeness will get you nowhere." I turned around and walked back to her room. I could hear her gasp and when I was in, she ran right behind me, you could see the sun was just dawning, its warm glow filled the room, I took a deep breath, I heard her loudly say 'what' and I giggled, she was so much fun to mess with, definitely worth the run here. I made my way to the window and climbed out. "See you later!" I said, I would have to do this again, not soon, but sometime. I let go of the window frame and droped down.

xXx

I ran up to my window, I looked down and up and to the sides but he was gone, "I don't understand what's going on!" I screamed as I shut my window closed. "This can't be happening! I mean, this is ridiculous!" I walked away from my window and turned around what I saw made me want to vomit. Everything I had thrown was neatly put in place, but not back where it was, but where it should be and a small little flower was in the empty cup that had my ice tea. It was a small purple one, something you would pick in a bush nearby. I can't handle all of this. Was this really happening? And why me? Ahh I should have gave this job to Alice or even silver! I rubbed my head where the small cut was. It was healed up with a scab, it wasn't magically fully healed but a full scab had formed and I'm sure was ready to be peeled off (ewe). I put my hands down. I didn't want to go anywhere, I just wanted to stay under my sheets and act like this, any of this ever happened, I could call in sick and they would give me the day off. But what if he came again? Well that was all I needed.

I slipped on my shoes and I walked to my door and opened it, locking it behind me; no way am I staying here alone. I went down the two flights of stairs and the parking lot where I went to my bike. I got on and placed the key in and turned on my bike. I headed to the office. It was disguised as a laundry mat. It's pretty cliché sure, but I'm pretty sure that the government wouldn't want the whole population knowing about vampires and what not. I parked around back and made my way to the front door, because yes there was no secret entrance from the outside, we didn't have the budget for that. I pushed the door open and saw a few people working inside. I was greeted by a yellow cat with white wings in her back, she was sitting at the front counter, behind her where racks full of clothing. She had stacks of paper being filled out. I smiled at her "Hey good morning Amy!" she chirped out. I waved at her

"Good morning to you too Honey" I spoke to her and reached out to pat her on the head gently. She smiled and giggled a little. She was Blaze's cousin and after her passing we became closer, she was younger than me and I guess she was like a sister to me, if I ever had one I would guess. I walked past her with a wave and went all the way to the back and unlocked the door with my keys. I had over 15 keys, don't ask me how I knew all of them, but I did. I swung opened the door and then closed it behind me and it self-locked. I went down the stairs and had to unlock one more door; this one was metal and required your eye to be examined. I faced my eye at it and I scanned it. I was cleared and walked in. the bottom was huge, full of all sorts of technology and what not, small office rooms and other rooms, and a few people where here. One was Cosmos who was sitting around many hallow screens, turning to look at them one at a time. I walked down the stairs that lead down to this floor and she heard my footsteps.

She turned her head to see if it was me and called out "Oh hello Amy! Glad you're here!" she mused and she motioned me over with her hand. I walked over to her and smiled. She pulled off part of her screen and handed it to me. "I did all the rest, all you have to do is add your signature and you're done for now!" she said sweetly, she was such a nice girl.

"Oh thanks!" I said as I took the screen and a hollow pen formed. I took it and filled in my name and then held it out for her to take. "Thanks" I said with a smile and she did the same. She pressed the send button and it was confirmed that I completed the mission from last night. The reason we did this was to make sure that our mission was successful and that we made it back. Say that we reported over via phone and didn't come back to the office with the time we said we would, an investigation would have to be taken place to see what happened. It just made sure that we came back in one piece.

I looked around, not many people where here today, or yet I would say. It was only cosmos, tails and I. Oh right; it was still only 5 in the morning. Big and Cream wouldn't be back for a little while, I'm sure Dr. Robotnik was in his office, but where was Alice and Silver? I turned to Cosmo who was still working I smiled and came up to her. "Hey Cosmo, do you know where Alice and Silver are at?" I looked at her and she turned her head to look at me.

" Oh they said something about going to get breakfast or something" she said as she turned back to her screens, she must be busy right now. I thanked her and went to see what Tails was up to. He was in a room without a door, this was the inventing room, I would guess we would call it that. Tails was the one always in it, helping us create new technology to help us out.

I walked in and raised my hand "Hey tails! What are you up to today?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh not much right now, I need to wait for that shipment of plutonium to really start working." He said with a giggle. Boy did he like to mess with anything he could get his hands on. No wonder why he wanted this job despite his age, he was smart and all, but he really wanted to do this. He held most of the budget and used it to help out, and with some spare cash, he would use it to fuel his own experiments, I don't mind, I mean no harm no foul right?

"Need any help with anything?" I asked. I know I wasn't an engineer but I sure knew how to hand stuff over. He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"I'm okay, I'm not really doing anything, really." He got up and tossed his towel on a side counter and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a brown bag. "Silver and Alice should be coming back soon, can I join you guys for breakfast?" he asked as he stood up from the fridge, bag in hand. He was a good friend, and I personally knew him when we we're kids. I don't know why he asked to join, he knew he could anytime, I guess he just wanted to becourteous.

"Oh course you can!" I said with a dumb smile. He was such a cute kid I thought. He was only 3 years younger, but I always saw him as a kid, bad habit I guess. He smiled at me and we walked out of the inventing room and into another with had stairs that went up. These stairs would take us up about 5 stories, so you could guess we were a little tired at the end. We climbed up and I opened the door at the end. This was the roof access point. We made it up and walked over the ledge of the building, I for one was catching my breath; tails was to but not as much. Dang no wonder I wasn't able to kill him at all; I'm so out of shape. I sat on the ledge and swung my legs over and letting them dangle off. Tails sat on the left of me, bag in hand. I looked over the edge and saw Alice and silver walking around the block with bags in their hands. I smiled down seeing them, and then tails looked to where I was smiling at and saw them as well. He smiled at them as well. We watched them enter the cleaner's door; they should be coming up soon. Tails opened his bag and took out a half of a peanut butter sandwich and set his bag on the floor near to him. He took a bite out of it and chewed it.

We then heard the door behind us open and a white hedgehog and orange fox popped out from behind the door, the hedgehog held two bags and the fox had one. "Hey-ya Amy, how was the mission last night? Easy right?" he said with a grin, while Alice looked over his shoulder, handing her a bag.

"Haha yeah of course it was, psh no need to worry" I waved him off with an awkward chuckle, oh tell me he bought it. She reached her hand out for the bag. Silver squinted his eyes and moved the bag away from me.

"If you're going to lie, do a better job at it." He scolded me, gently dropping his hand on top of my head. Alice peeked over his shoulder then came into view.

"What's wrong Amy? You never are worried after taking down a rank one before." She looked at me with concerned eyes. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, no nothing happened I swear, it's just, I didn't sleep at all, so I guess I'm kind of jumpy." I looked down at my feet "sorry you guys, to make you worry. Let's just enjoy eating breakfast alright? Tails is here to join us!" I said as I looked over, revealing tails behind me and the fact he was here the whole time. They both let out a sigh and took a seat next to me, silver handed me my bag and I managed to give him a smile.

Alice looked over and waved at tails while silver asked, "what are you working on now Tails?" tails swallowed a piece of his sandwich and I opened up what was in my bag and looked at him.

Tails looked over and replied, "Well I'm working on a device that immobilizes vampires, also a type of projectile cuff that snap together once activated. Do you guys like the ideas?"

Alice choked and silver looked at her, trying to hold in his laughter, but did a couple of spit ups and chokes as well. Tails looked at them as did I, till finally they both started to laugh hysterically. Tails pouted and questioned, "What's wrong with my inventions?"

Silver was the one to reply while Alice continued to laugh. "I don't know Tails, sounds kind of kinky to me" and busted out laughing again and held his stomach. Tails blushed red and was about to blurted out something when Alice went first.

"No Tails it's great, it's just." She used her thumb at point at Silver. "Silver here is just weird alright." She said as she calmed down her composure. She opened up her bag and took out a take-out box.

I turned to tails and patted his back. "Well I think those are great, and can't wait to use them." I said with a smile. His face slowly turned pink, to normal and finally calmed down. He nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. I pulled out my take out boxes as well, boxes?

Alice leaned over, "one's for Tails" she said as she got up. I handed one to Tails. He reached out and took the box from my hands. I opened my box and-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" all three of them yelled out, Alice was behind me and hugged me from the back. I looked down at the box and saw a small pink cake that read "happy birthday Amy" in red frosting. I smiled and hugged Alice back.

"But that was yesterday" I said with a light giggle.

"Yeah but you were gone all day. Even if we're a day late, we have to celebrate it!" Tails let out with a smile.

I looked at all of them and couldn't help but smile widely at them. Alice let go and silver handed me a fork while Alice handed Tails a fork. "You guys are the best I swear" I said with a smile. Alice came over and placed a candle in my cake and light it up with a lighter.

"Make a wish!" she mused and I nodded. I closed my eyes and then blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and I jabbed my fork in. "So what did you wish for?" she leaned over me and asked. My wish has been the same for the past three years.

"Hey isn't it bad luck if she said what she wished for?" Silver put out.

"That only works with daisies and what not." Alice spoke and sat down next to silver, opening her box, from what I could see everyone had two cupcakes that looked like my cake.

I looked down. "I wished that one day we can see Blaze again" Silver spat out his cake and it fell over the edge, I feel sorry if it landed on someone.

"Blaze isn't coming back!"

"**Wh-what did you do to Blaze?!" I stuttered "What do you think I did to her?"**

He spat out as he stood up, putting his box besides him. I looked up at him in a bit of confusion, so did the other two.

Alice lifted her hand to calm him down.

"She knows that Silver, it was just a wish" she said disheartened.

"She shouldn't be wishing that kind of stuff in the first place." He retorted back at her. She closed her eyes, then we saw that silver was walking away. Alice sighed and tails frowned. I was trying to process what just happened. Alice packed up Silver stuff but didn't stop eating hers.

She turned to look at both me and tails "Sorry guys, you know it's about that same time of year…" she said with a mouth full of cupcake, she swallowed and spoke again. "Every year it seems to get harder and harder for him. Last night he was in his room all night. I wanted to give him some food before he did his mission, but he refused to even answer me. I'm sorry Amy that I asked what your wish was." She said with a small frown on her face as she looked down to her feet.

Poor Silver. It must be getting to him. Three years is not enough time for wounds to heal ha? I sometimes cry when I pass by Blaze's room. (Note: Amy and Blaze we're roommates, and Alice and Silver are roommates) Alice even comes over sometimes to cry, not wanting to remind Silver.

I looked down at my cake. "No it's okay, I understand. I feel sorry for silver…" Tails then patted my back and I smiled at him.

"Regardless, he shouldn't have yelled at you." I smiled at him.

"It's okay, he probably needed to vent, and I said that at the wrong time." I reached down to grab my fork and forked some cake and put it in my mouth. It was strawberry and red velvet. I smiled, they knew my favorites. "Why don't we just enjoy this, just the three of us, hmm? I asked, wanting to keep some happy memories of today. They both nodded and we ate in silence. I was able to crack a few jokes trying to not make this awkward. They laughed and it made me feel a little better. To be honest, this wasn't' my best birthday (or late birthday I guess) but I still had Silver, Alice, and Tails, and that's all that really mattered. I only had a forth of my small cake; Alice had one cupcake, and tails and one, too. We soon all got up to leave and head back down. Alice opened the door and we made our way in. I asked Tails if I could get a new stake, because I broke my last one. They both looked at me with disbelief, stakes don't just break, they are very densely packed pieces of wood, it's like breaking the handle of a hammer, but harder. Yeah bad example, but you get the point at least. He shrugged it off and said he would get me a titanium one, Alice and silver got one yesterday, but I was gone all day, so I would have to get it today. We went to the inventing room and he handed it to me, I slipped it in my pocket and Alice and I left so tails could do his work. We waved at him good bye. She went towards Silver's office and I went to mine without another word. I sat down on my chair and placed my box near me on my desk. No more than a few seconds after that my door swung open, Silver and Alice where at the door frame and walked in, closing the door behind them.

I looked at them with confusion. "Is this about what you said?" I asked as I looked at Silver. Alice glared at him and he let out a sigh.

"No but I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean to blow up on you like that." He said, with a small scald. Alice elbowed him lightly and sat down in the chair in front of me, silver took a seat next to her.

"Amy, we were worried about earlier. You're always so happy and hyped after a rank one mission. Did something happen? Was he not a rank one after all?" she and Silver looked at me with concerned faces.

I took a deep breath and looked at them again. It was a long silence before I spoke. "I'm glad you too are here…" Alice lifted her head up and Silver tilted his head to the side. "…I saw him yesterday…" they both looked at me with confusion.

Silver was the one this time to speak, "who is **him**?" he asked with a level of concern on his face. I took another deep breath in, this as hard to talk about. I had to rewind and remember everything from last night.

My voice came out as a whisper. "The vampire responsible for Blaze's disappearance-"

"Death" Silver interrupted Alice shushed him and then looked back at me. Silver folded his arms and leaned back on his chair.

Alice sighed out and looked disappointed at Silver. "You know, stating that doesn't make it any easier." She said, somewhat regretting it already Silver was the one this time to speak, "who is him?" he asked with a level of concern on his face. I took another deep breath in, this as hard to talk about. I had to rewind and remember everything from last night.

My voice came out as a whisper. "The vampire responsible for Blaze's disappearance-"

"Death" Silver interrupted Alice shushed him and then looked back at me. Silver folded his arms and leaned back on his chair.

Alice sighed out and looked disappointed at Silver. "You know, stating that doesn't make it any easier." She said, somewhat regretting it already.

Silver got up and looked Alice in the eyes, he was full of anger. "Oh yeah, stop pretending that you're hurt by her death! If you cared so much why haven't I seen you cry about it?! Why is it only Amy and I who get emotional while you stand around feeling nothing?!" Alice looked up at him. She started to look enraged, but then looked down at her hands in distress. She must have been thinking whether or not to tell him the truth. She kept her mouth shut and continued to look at her hands. Silver saw her hesitation and took the chance to get fired up again. "I knew you never liked her, you just acted like you did, what a fake friend you are!" he spat out at her. I couldn't bear to watch this anymore. Alice opened her mouth and closed her eyes, fighting to keep her tears in and yelled out "Stop it Sil-!"

I stood up right when she was talking and raised my hand to Silver's face, making contact with it. "That's enough Silver!" I spoke with a rawr. "You know all those day she said she would go out and buy stuff to make for dinner or lunch? Did you ever wonder why it took her so long even though you guys live next to a grocery store? She came to my home to cry about Blaze! She never ever cried in front of you because she was afraid that she would make you upset. I would always tell her she was acting silly and that silver wouldn't mind. But now I understand her fear if this is the way you act! You were not her only friend Silver! Get over it, we're both hurt! All three of us! I cry when I pass her room sometimes and Alice many times came to me for support she KNEW she wouldn't get from you." I lowered my voice and looked up to Silvers face. He put his hand over where I had slapped him, his eyes were widened and when I finished he looked down to the floor. Alice was wiping her tears from her eyes and Silver turned to her. She looked away a little, towards the floor.

"Is that true? Did you really go to Amy? You told me you took long because you were debating wither to get store brand or not." He smiled a little at her. For once in a long time, he smiled a real smile.

She rubbed her eyes a little more and then placed them on her lap. She looked like she wasn't sure if she should smile or not, I don't blame her. "yeah…you seemed very upset every time you thought of Blaze, or even if something reminds you of her. So I felt like I would have just made you feel worse, so I went to Amy instead." He kept looking at her hands. Silver placed his other hand on her shoulder, and she looked at his hand then up at him. He had a smile, a smile of sincerity. "I'm really sorry…I…I didn't know. I didn't mean what I said before, I take it back." She looked up at him and nodded.

"It's alright Silver, I know you didn't mean it" she rubbed the back of her head and he let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm glad you guys are all made up." I sat down and so did silver.

"Please Amy, go on to what happened" she said with a small smile.

"I hope you won't interrupt again will you Silv?" I said with a light chuckle, he looked up at me and then shook his head. I took a deep breath, where was I? Oh right. "After I took down the rank one, I headed back to my bike, and that's when he came." I was recalling what happened. It felt like it was forever ago, it felt so old, in the past.

"What do you mean? Silver asked leaning in forward. "Are you even sure it was him? I mean there can be more than just one blue hedgehog out there you know, maybe this could have been a regular person"

"I would like to believe that, but no regular person and shatter a stake." Alice looked up to look at me. "He knew my name as well and never said how exactly how he knew it. It had to be him…" I trailed off in thought.

Silver leaned back in his chair and folded his arms and let out a sigh. "And I can guess that you didn't kill him right?" I pouted at his attitude and shook my head. He just smirked and put his feet on the table. "Good, because I want to do it, that bastard of a hedgehog." I pushed his feet off and he just laughed and closed his eyes and I smiled, I'm glad he's not on edge.

Alice poked her head up. "Amy, how did you escape if you didn't kill him?" Aww men, I was really hoping they wouldn't have asked that. Silver opened his eyes realizing what she asked and looked at me, they both looked concerned.

I bit my lip and thought, how should I put it? "Well…I let him-" No that was a terrible thing to say! (Let him go of course!) "I mean he was-" No I can't say that either! (Teasing me that's all) I let out a deep sigh. "Well, he got away, that's all I can say okay?" I said with my head down. They looked at me puzzled. But I didn't know what else to say so I let them wonder. I suddenly remembered what he said before he left; I jolted my head up and looked at them. They looked at me with surprised expressions. But then I sat back down. What if he was lying? If I gave them false hope? I couldn't crush them anymore than they were already. I think I would keep this to myself, for now at least.

"Something wrong Amy?" Alice asked with deep concern on her face. I smiled at her or at least tried to.

"No, it's just…it was hard seeing him" Alice look disappointed at me and I smiled at her, "It's okay, that's what i had to say. Thanks for the cake guys, it meant a lot" they both nodded and soon got up, Silver left and waved back at me.

Alice came up to me, "hey, would it be too much to ask to come over? I just want to keep you company, and I think it would be good to give silver some time off." She said with a grin. I nodded and giggled.

"Why not? We could have some girl time, just you and me!" she chuckled and shook her head. She said that she would bring some food over and she would be around after 3. And smiled and waved as she left my room.

She closed the door behind her and I sat back down. I pulled out a hallow screen and turned it on. It slowly powered on and glow to life I went over the list of mission that I did. It was short compared to Alice's, and even shorter then Silvers. Only recently I became an official slayer. They've been doing it for years; I only used to do the paper work. But I turned out to be a pretty good slayer if I do say so me. I just have to work on my straight and stamina.

Alice over all good, but needs to learn how too stake, she's been killing them quite gruesomely, tears up their chest, and costing her some damage as a side effect. She wasn't even supposed to be a slayer. Poor thing. When she was younger she accidently saw her father kill one when it almost killed her mother. It was either kill her or she would have to work here. Back in the day they didn't have mind erasing technology. She was only 9 when it happened. Of course they did not make her kill them at that age, but they made her clean equipment and handed people what they needed. She started killing when she was 14, but only ever got rank one's for many years while the older members get higher ranks. She was 16 when she got her first rank 2.

B Blaze and Silver were in the business for longer than I was. Both where 15 when they joined, but Blaze is older. She joined 8 years ago. Silver joined 5 years ago, and after blazes disappearance, he stepped up to become stronger, not to take her place, but to be good enough to avenge her spot. He has almost no downfalls. He worked head day and night, sometime not going to sleep for days taking few breaks when Alice forced him to, and she would often take some of his jobs so he could get some rest. It angered him when she did so, but he knew she was doing the right thing. Blaze by far was the best we had. She joined when Alice accidently spilled some information to her. The agency never found out about this, but Blaze wanted to join to make sure that Alice will be safe. Alice wasn't even killing vampires at the time, but she thought if should take that roll on, she would never have to. Silver grew worried about her and Alice, so one day he followed them, and then questioned them why would they go to a Laundromat and all their strange activity.

They never did tell him, but he eventually found out and was upset that they never told him, Blaze explained that she didn't want us involved, she wanted to keep us safe. Silver declared that he would join. Well they happen to say all this in Blazes and MY house, and I happened to overhear the conversation. I said I wanted to be part of this, no friend left behind right? They both told me I was too young and that I couldn't, Blaze specifically didn't want me to join and that Silver was acting out on instinct. I was a little disappointed, but Silver was determined, and the next thing you know he had joined the agency along with Blaze and Alice, and I felt out. They wouldn't tell me where they went and they kept it all a secret from me. They all told me it was to keep me safe.

Well, I joined when I was 16; I wasn't going to let them do this on their own. Of course they were upset with me but, for the one year that all four of us where together, we grew a tight friendship. Only two years ago did I become a slayer. Before I only did paper work, like Cosmos is doing. I wonder if she wants to become a slayer sometime. She's only 17 after all, she has time. So far I have gotten many rank two missions, but once in a while I would have to deal with a rank one, and did I enjoy them, they were a nice break.

I stopped when I saw the blue hedgehog; he wasn't under anyone's specific folder, because he wasn't taken down yet. I read over his file, nothing was added to it I like I knew would happen. But I had the hope something new would be there. "What do you know about Blaze? What are you hiding" I asked with a squint. He said that he see me latter, did he mean it? Will he show himself to me again? I shook my head and powered off the pad and placed it back, leaning back on my chair. I looked up to the ceiling, I just wanted this day to go by.


End file.
